


Fantastic Four

by ras_elased



Category: SGA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ras_elased/pseuds/ras_elased
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seriously. The Human Torch?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantastic Four

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little ficlet written for melagan after First Strike aired, inspired by a conversation over IM that involved multiple interpretations of the phrase "flame on!" I'd actually completely forgotten that I'd written this, until I saw Rise of the Silver Surfer tonight.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Current mood:**

| 

  
hyper  
  
---|---  
  
**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic: fantastic four](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20fantastic%20four), [genre: established relationship](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20established%20relationship), [genre: fluff](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20fluff), [genre: humor](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20humor), [genre: post-ep](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20post-ep), [pairing: mcshep](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/pairing%3A%20mcshep), [rating: pg](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/rating%3A%20pg)  
  
  
_   
**Fantastic Four**   
_

Title: Fantastic Four  
Author: Ras Elased  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: First Strike  
Summary: "Seriously. The Human Torch?"  
Author's notes: A silly little ficlet written for melagan after First Strike aired, inspired by a conversation over IM that involved multiple interpretations of the phrase "flame on!" I'd actually completely forgotten that I'd written this, until I saw Rise of the Silver Surfer tonight.

  


When John got back to their quarters, Rodney was already there, snoring softly. Exhausted, John stripped and crawled into bed behind him, pressing his nose into the warm skin at the back of Rodney's neck and planning to sleep for the next ten thousand years. His plans were thwarted when Rodney turned in his arms and locked him with a steely blue gaze. "Seriously. The Human Torch?"

 

John blinked slowly, his brain still too sluggish from the administrative paperwork he'd been drowning in for the past three hours to keep up with Rodney's particular brand of conversation. "Huh?"

 

Rodney's eyes narrowed. "Teyla came to see me today. She wanted to know if being invisible is a compliment in our culture. Apparently she's been mulling this over for a few weeks now."

 

There was about another half-second in which John still had no clue what Rodney was talking about, and then it clicked. "Oh. That."

 

"Yes, Colonel. _That_. And she had a good point. Why _do_ you get to be Mr. Fantastic?"

 

"Rodney," John groaned, trying to settle in closer. He was _tired_, damn it.

 

"Don't 'Rodney,' me," he snapped, then added, "He was a scientist, you know."

 

"Yes, I know," he sighed, rolling onto his back and running a frustrated hand over his face. John gave up on the idea of sleep anytime soon. Rodney was like a bulldog when he sunk his teeth into a topic. "But he was also the leader, so that makes you the Human Torch."

 

Rodney sputtered. "If anyone's the Human Torch, it's you!" He jabbed one blunt finger into John's ribs. "Crazy flyboy with the whole 'devil may care' attitude."

 

John blinked at Rodney like he was staring at someone he'd never met. "Devil may care?" he parroted, bemused.

 

Rodney just continued on, oblivious. "Not to mention the penchant for loose women." John threw a pillow over his face and moaned. He was getting really sick of the Kirk comments. His response was completely ignored, however, as Rodney continued, "And if one of us is considered flaming, then it's definitely you."

 

"Hey!" John yanked the pillow off his face to cast Rodney an outraged glare.

 

"Hmm. That gives whole new meaning to 'flame on,' don't you think?"

 

With a lightning fast move only slightly dampened by his utter exhaustion, John flipped Rodney onto his back and pinned him. "Okay, that's enough," he growled.

 

Rodney just grinned up at him, eyes alight. "Or maybe you just think I'm hot."

 

John blinked down at him, and maybe his brain was even more sluggish than he thought. "Rodney, were…were you _baiting me_?"

 

Rodney's only answer was to pull John into a slow, heated kiss. He was still grinning when they parted. "Of course, maybe you should be Mr. Fantastic," he muttered, switching tactics. "You're starting to go a little grey at your temples."

 

John mock scowled at him, then said, "I'll make you a deal. How about we see which one of us is more flexible, and then we can decide who gets to be Mr. Fantastic."

 

Rodney's eyes widened. "Deal," he said as he wrapped his arms around John's back and pulled him in for another searing kiss. John melted against him, settling into the warmth of Rodney's skin. He'd never admit it, but this was why he'd cast Rodney as the Human Torch in their warped little version of the Fantastic Four. When he thought of Rodney, he thought of this. Rodney was like a walking furnace, his body radiating heat, warming John's skin as they made love, lay tangled in sleep, or even just sat next to each other at briefings. He loved the way Rodney's skin flushed at the slightest provocation, be it from John's gentle touch or an underling's slip up in the lab, hurling heated words at his staff. When John thought of Rodney, he thought of warmth. And yeah, so maybe he did think Rodney was hot, too.

 

Still, it wasn't quite enough to keep John from grumbling the next day as Rodney paraded around Atlantis wearing a smug expression and his Mr. Fantastic t-shirt.

 


End file.
